


The Study

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [9]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Campbell is too innocent, Johnson and Master's research, M/M, Master catches feelings, Masterbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill and Campbell's alternative meeting.(For other stories of this pairing go off the original meeting in 'Waste of space loony')
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Study

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment on Roleplay.

“I’m just going to move this out the way.” Virginia says, moving Campbell’s hair out the way to place some more electrodes. “Okay, don’t be nervous.” She touches his shoulder gently. “I’ll go behind the screen, Bill will start the machines and then whenever you are ready.” Campbell nods watching Virginia leave the room. He looks over to mirror knowing that they were standing behind it. “Begin.” He hears Bill say, moving to look up at the ceiling and his hand going down to take hold of himself. His eyes flutter shut a few moments later, mouth opening slightly as he gasps quietly. His hand moves faster as his head hits the back of the chair, hips bucking up. His teeth scrape against his lips before they bite it. He feels a pressure building up, his free hand finding something to grab onto fingers twisting in the paper and ripping it as he cums. His body relaxes, every feeling doubling as he falls into an emotional state. He keeps his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears as his body shivers. “Okay thank you.” He hears, opening his eyes to see Virginia walking into the room. “If you go behind the screen, get dressed and we will have a quick chat before you go.” She explains as she takes off the electrodes and untangles the wires that seemed to have wrapped around his body. 

Virginia knocks on the door of Bill’s office, the man sat watching back a few of the tapes. He takes the headphones off looking over to her. “I’m going to head home.” She says. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Just making some last minute notes.” Virginia smiles before leaving. Bill turns back to the screen replaying Campbell’s tape. He moves to open up the box of index cards, flicking to the boy’s card and noting the contact details before looking back at the video. “Campbell Bain, you are very interesting.” Bill sighs, leaning back in his desk chair before replaying the tape. He scan’s down the boy’s naked body; noting how his back arches, the way his toes curl in the material of the chair. “One more time.” He says to himself, clicking the replay button before sliding his hands to unbutton his trousers and moving his hand down to touch himself. He keeps his eyes trained on the boy’s face, how his eyes flicker shut and the way that his teeth trap his lips between them. Bill closes his eyes as he starts hearing Campbell’s soft moans, holding back his so that he could pay full attention to Campbell’s. 

“I think I need to bring m-19 back in.” Bill says, looking up from a file. “What is your reasoning for that?” Virginia moves into the office closing the door. “Well uh. Okay didn’t you see his reaction afterwards. How his emotions heightened?” Bill says, flicking through a few pages in his notebook. “I don’t think we’ve noted anything like this before? What does it say in his sexual history?” Virginia walks over to the cabinet, flicking to m-19’s file. “Oh this might be something. His first experience was quite rushed. Says he felt behind after being stuck in the asylum for so long.” Bill clicks his pen, looking down at the notebook and adding a few notes. “Does he note what gender it was?” Bill glances up, watching as Virginia skims through the file. “Says it was with a man, older than him by a few years. He could be emotionally stunted. Have feelings of loss of masculinity possibly, maybe he feels stuck in a child-like role as it was with someone older.” Bill puts his hand up stopping her. “Bring him in tomorrow, we should look into this.” 

“Thank you for coming in again.” Bill catches Campbell as he is leaving after his second session. “I actually think it would be useful to see you one last time. We are looking to expand the research and I feel you’d be a good candidate.” Campbell nods, watching Bill write something down on a card. “Meet me here tonight at 9. Don’t tell them anything about the research, just grab the key from the reception and I’ll come up say 5 minutes later. The booking will be under Masters.” Campbell takes the card. “Thank you Dr Masters.” Bill watches as the boy leaves, a slight skip in his step. “Thank you Campbell.” Bill says under his breath before moving back to his office. “If you had the time I’d like to talk about some of the notes that I made during m-19’s second session.” Bill sits down at his desk, looking off at the clock for a second before listening to what Virginia was saying, taking some notes occasionally but not really paying attention. 

Campbell stands from the bed as he hears a knock at the door. “You can relax.” Bill says, coming into the room. “We are going to have a talk first.” Bill shrugs off his jacket, resting it on the chair before sitting down on it. “What are we going to talk about?” Campbell sits down on the edge of the bed leaning forward slightly. “Well let’s start simple, can you explain to me what your first sexual experience was?” Campbell swallows, looking at Bill again. “I had just turned 19. I met this older man at work, I was working on tills and he was a customer.” Campbell stops. “Sorry I don’t know how much detail you want me to go into.” Bill leans, resting a hand on the boy’s knee. “You are doing just fine.” Bill rubs his hand over the knee, “Keep going.” Campbell looks down to Bill’s hand. “He told me that he could help me out. Show me the ropes as it were.” Bill leans back. “Can you tell me about the actual act?” Campbell clears his throat, moving his hand on top of Bill’s. “It was quick. Painful. I’ve not done it again since.” Bill moves his hand away and stands up. “Okay so let me explain what we are doing here tonight.” 

“Are you sure we don’t have to measure anything?” Campbell says he was laying under Bill naked whilst Bill was still mostly clothed. “We found that wires get in the way.” Campbell nods. “Is that why you are doing it?” Bill shoots him a confused look. “Because you can see the reactions?” Bill sits up on his knees. “Exactly right.” He moves a hand to rest on the boy’s chest, rubbing it gently and feeling the boy become hard. “Try not to hold anything back. We want to get accurate results.” Bill starts to undress moving off the bed to strip off his trousers. He looks down at Campbell, so vulnerable and lies naked below him. “Dr Masters?” Bill comes out of his daze. “Ready?” He moves back on the bed and lifts Campbell’s knees up. “Let’s begin shall we?” Campbell swallows nervously. “Okay.” 

Bill groans, keeping a hand on Campbell’s hip and the other on the bed frame. He notices that one of Campbell’s hands searches for his back, digging his nails into it whilst the other twisted into the sheets. He hips shuffles down letting out a moan as Bill’s thrusts become harsher. Campbell’s back arches, toes digging into the mattress. His head lifts to try and kiss Bill before he moves away. Campbell whimpers, biting his lip. Campbell gasps, hand digging his nails into Bill’s back making the man grit his teeth. Bill’s hand tightens its grip on Campbell’s hip as he cums. The boy curling his body into him, coming undone before relaxing on the mattress. “Did I do well?” Campbell asks, shutting his eyes, his lip quivering. “I have got some good data for the research.” Bill pulls out, standing up and dressing again. “We may have to do this a few times to gain a significant amount. Next time we should schedule it to take place somewhere less intimidating. Perhaps my house.” Campbell sits up hugging his knees. “For the experiment?” He asks, sniffling. “I have one last question before we part. Do you know if there might be a reason that you get emotional after sex?” Campbell rests his chin on top of his knees. “Well when I talked to my councillor they said it is something called subspace.” Bill sits back down on the chair. “Interesting.” 


End file.
